Behind Closed Doors
by swallowedamarble
Summary: What happens behind closed doors at Camp Half-Blood? A lot more than you'd think. M for lemons of a very citrusy nature. Contains multiple pairings, includes male/male and many other future types of lemon. If that offends you, don't feel obliged to read.
1. Stolls x Malcolm

The Stoll brothers were notorious around camp. Everyone had heard stories. Of course not everyone had experienced the Stolls, but those who did rarely spoke about it. After all, who wants to admit to having the two brothers give you your own private sex show?

Let us start with our first example.

Malcolm, son of Athena, a strong, well-respected, young man within camp, was not openly gay. He didn't deny it or go about it flaunting it, but he really didn't find females attractive in the slightest. So imagine his excitement when Connor approached him with an offer.

Connor said, "Listen, Mal, we know you're gay - don't worry, I'm not here to judge you or spread the word. I simply have a...proposal for you." He handed the blond boy a slip of paper. "We'll be waiting." Connor gave Malcolm an unexpected squeeze of his groin, and then walked away. Malcolm, blushing furiously and trying to ignore where blood was rushing in his body, unfolded the paper.

'Woods, over the creek, past the Fist, and in the tent. Eight o'clock.'

Cryptic, and enticing. So Malcolm stowed the note away in his pocket and continued on with his day.

During dinner, he was fidgety and anxious. The Stoll brothers kept shooting furtive glances at him, Travis even had to audacity to wink at the son of Athena. Dinner ended not soon enough for Malcolm, and he rushed back to his cabin. He took a quick shower and changed into a more casual black wife beater and red basketball shorts. He laced on his runners and strapped his sword around his waist, and began the walk out to the destination on the note.

When he finally reached the tent, the sun was almost finished its descent, and small lanterns lit the grove where the sizable tent was sitting. Out from the front flaps popped Connor's head, a wide grin on his face.

"Glad you came, Mal," He greeted, waving him over, "It's always so much more fun when our invitee shows up." Malcolm smiled warily, not sure what the Stolls had planned for the night. But (against his better judgement), he joined them inside the tent.

There was a large mattress on the ground, topped off with comfortable pillows. There were small red-tinted lights illuminating the inside of the tent. And then Malcolm noticed Travis.

He was lying on the mattress, completely nude, absentmindedly wiggling his flaccid penis. He smiled toothily at Malcolm, and greeted him with a cheerful, "Hey man, you excited? Love the outfit, by the way." He winked at the older boy and continued playing with his own member. Malcolm found that he couldn't produce any noise, but that he found the sight of the smaller boy extremely arousing.

"Travis is an exceptional bottom," Connor said, removing his own shorts, leaving him in just his tight, somewhat transparent, briefs. "He's a good little bitch, right bro?"

"Damn right I am," Travis replied, and Malcolm looked at the boy's now hardening dick. The sight was making Malcolm's own boxers get tighter, and he knew that before long it would be obvious through his shorts how much he was turned on.

Connor smiled kindly at Malcolm, and shimmied out of his briefs, letting his own, larger cock flop out. "Don't be shy, man," He said to Malcolm, "We're not here to judge, just to have a good time." Malcolm took off his top, revealing his toned body, tanned golden from the summer's sun. Next he pulled down his bottoms and boxers all at once, showing his already semi - hard cock to the brothers. Travis eyed him and licked his lips, starting to stroke his dick. Malcolm noticed that he had the biggest cock of all of three - a solid 8 inches to match his superior height. Connor smiled and joined his brother on the bed.

"Feel free to watch or join in," He told Malcolm, "Don't worry about being nervous, we love when it's someone's first time." He then leaned over and began kissing his brother. Their mouths were open, and they backed off of each other's lips to simply rub their tongues together outside of their mouths. Malcolm began slowly stroking his cock, amazed at what he was watching. Connor then took both of their dicks in one hand and began stroking them together, eliciting moans from both brothers. Travis looked over at Malcolm, locking eyes with the Athena boy as he continued tasting his brother's tongue. He crooked a finger at him, and Malcolm inadvertently took a step forward. The brothers broke apart, and Connor released their dicks.

"Don't be shy, Mal," Travis enticed, "It feels better when it's someone's hot, wet, succulent mouth on your big cock than your own sweaty palm." The boy then opened his mouth widely and wiggled his tongue. Malcolm stumbled forward, falling to his knees beside the boys on the mattress. He approached Travis and tentatively put his hard cock on the Hermes boy's mouth. Travis immediately turned and angled his head to take the head of Malcolm's penis in his mouth. He rubbed it with his tongue, putting slight amounts of suction every now and then. Malcolm groaned in pleasure - the boy had been right; this was so much better. He felt Travis begin to make his way down his cock, and soon he was at the base of his pole, rubbing his face against Malcolm's skin.

"My brother is a dirty little cock-slut, isn't he?" Connor said, coming over to Malcolm and rubbing his hands over the blond's chest. "Tell him how much a a whore he is, he loves it." He began rubbing and twisting Malcolm's nipples, causing him to buck his hips against Travis's face, and a moan escaped him, a moan that was so loud and primal that Connor felt his dick stand up a little straighter.

"Such a fucking slut," Malcolm breathed between moans as Travis began bobbing his head up and down his shaft, using his nimble thief's hands to massage the older boy's balls.

"Tell us what you want to do to us," Connor continued, beginning to lick Malcolm's defined abs, moving to straddle his brother's back and keeping his hands on Malcolm's nipples.

"I want you to fuck your brother's tight ass," Malcolm growled, "And both of you tell me how big of cock loving whores you both are, and then I'll fuck your ass while you fuck him." He ripped Travis's head off his cock with a loud sucking noise.

Connor spat on his brother's ass and rubbed it a bit, before Malcolm growled and grabbed Connor's dick, placing at Travis's asshole.

"Fuck him now, slut," He said, moving behind Connor and slapping his ass. Connor moaned and thrust his dick into his brother, making him cry out him pleasure and pain.

"Tell me how you're a slut," Malcolm ordered.

"I'm such a fucking slut," Connor moaned, "I fucking love ass and dicks, and I want your big cock in my ass now because I'm a slut. I want to feel you cum inside me, and fill me with your cum and have Travis eat it out of my ass." Malcolm spanked him and began playing with his ass, stretching the cheeks and rubbing around his entrance.

"Tell me how much of a cock-whore you are, Travis." He demanded.

"I love the feeling of a big, fat, juicy cock in my mouth, sliding in and out of my ass, slapping my face, or anywhere." He paused to let out a deep groan as Connor hit his sweet spot. "All I think about are cocks, and I always want one on me."

Malcolm sucked on his fingers, then plunged two into Connor's ass, pumping furiously, eliciting shouts from the boy. The. He added a third finger. Then a fourth, and he sat them deep inside the tight ass and wiggled them around. Connor gasped and moaned. Malcolm ripped them out and stuck them in Connor's mouth, making him taste his own ass.

After a moment, he spat on his rock hard cock, and pulled his fingers from Connor's mouth. He rubbed some residual saliva on his ass, then pushed his cock into the tight hole.

"So fucking good," He groaned, and began moving ruthlessly inside the boy, allowing him no time to adjust to his size. Malcolm had never felt anything this tight or warm on his cock before, and the sensation was overwhelming. His balls slapped against Connor, and his force of impact was making Connor pitch forward, slamming his cock deeper into his brother's tight ass. It created a chain effect, with Malcolm as the instigator. He slammed into Connor's ass with a force he didn't know he had possessed until this day.

"Fuck, I'm gonna blow," Connor grunted, and his muscles tightened, his dick tensed, and he exploded into his brother's ass, with Malcolm still pounding him from behind.

"Ah fuck yes!" Travis screamed, stroking his dick with fervor. He came not long after. Connor pulled out of his brother, but Malcolm was still fucking him skyward. Without warning, Malcolm picked him up, keeping his ass impaled on his dick, turned him around, and (with Connor in his lap, facing him) pounded him from a new angle.

"I think I'm going to cum," The son of Athena groaned, and immediately dumped his load inside Connor. He came in strong bursts, filling the boy's ass with hot seed. When he finished, he pulled out, cock becoming limp, but still twitching slightly. Connor went on all fours, and like clockwork, Travis began eating out his brother's ass, licking up Malcolm's semen like it was ice cream that was trickling out of the stretched asshole.

"So, Mal," Connor said with Travis's tongue in his ass, "What did you think?"

Malcolm looked at the two sons of Hermes, and smiled. "I could get used to that."

"We could definitely get used to you, too," Connor answered, and the three boys began cleaning up.

* * *

A/N: That was my first attempt at writing a lemon! Gosh, I hope it was lemony enough - and good enough. I'll take requests for any pairings, drop me a review or a message!

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed yourself!

Disclaimer: I don't own any elements of the PJO universe.


	2. Jason x Nico

"Can you stop walking around naked, please?" Nico groaned, covering his eyes. Jason turned to face him, an innocent look on his face.

"I like being naked, dude," He shrugged, "It's so liberating."

Nico scowled. "When I agreed to share a flat with you, this was not in the terms and conditions." He peeked through his fingers and caught a rather good look of Jason's huge penis - even while it was soft, Nico could tell it was of a very impressive caliber. What was that saying? Oh yeah; "Hung like a horse."

"What did you say?" Jason said, and Nico flushed. Had he said that aloud? Fuck.

"I didn't say anything," He tried to cover up.

"Weird, I thought you said something."

"It was probably your subconscious telling you to put some fucking clothes on!" Nico exclaimed, not entirely comfortable with how much Jason tended to turn him on.

"I actually kind of feel like a wank right now," Jason mused, "Care to join me?"

Nico did not understand how this guy made it seem so casual, like guys jacked off together all the time. Well, maybe the Romans did, but the Greeks had a little more dignity.

Then again...it would be a fantastic excuse to see how big Jason's cock could get.

"What the hell, why not," Nico sighed. Jason smiled widely and motioned for Nico to follow him into his bedroom, already beginning to stroke his penis. Nico shucked his shirt and pants, hopping out of his boxers on the way.

He hadn't been in Jason's room before. It had a very large California King sized bed, a plasma TV, and a very comfortable looking leather couch - plus a few other amenities required of a bedroom.

"Take a seat wherever you like," Jason told him, so Nico sat down on the couch. It was very comfortable indeed. He glanced over at the son of Jupiter and blushed furiously when he saw that he had bent down, exposing his fine ass and asshole to the world. Nico's hand went to his dick and began stroking it slowly. He imagined what it would be like to feel Jason's ass, to rub it and fu-

"Alright, I think you'll like this," Jason interrupted his chain of thought. He inserted the DVD and joined Nico on the couch.

Nico prepared himself for some hetero-porn, but when the movie began playing, it was only guys on the screen.

"Uh, Jason? Is this, uh-"

"Yeah, it's gay porn," Jason shrugged, "It's a really good one - six guys all fucking around and doing really hot shit together, I think you'll definitely like it." He smiled at Nico and started stroking his own cock. Nico turned to the screen and watched the video.

Jason hadn't been kidding - it was a very sexy video. Even the foreplay was stuff that Nico had never done before. As his dick hardened, he felt a hand start running over his chest, pausing to rub his nipples. He looked over at Jason.

The blond boy was no longer watching the TV screen, and was focusing his attention on Nico. His right hand continued his ministrations on his growing cock, and his left had begun to roam freely over Nico.

"Don't tell me to stop, Nico," He growled, "I've been wanting to do this since I first saw you." Without warning, Jason grabbed Nico by the hips and pulled him onto his lap, their penises touching briefly. Jason winked at the son of Hades, who felt completely bewildered by this sudden occurrence. Jason began ravishing Nico's neck and faces with kisses, licks, and bites, making his way down to his chest, where he sucked on each nipple until it was a hardened nub in his mouth.

Then, Jason tossed Nico back on the couch, and hovered over him.

"Have you ever sucked a cock before, di Angelo?" He asked.

"No," Nico answered shakily.

"That's 'No, sir,'", Jason corrected.

"No, sir," Nico echoed.

"Too bad - I don't plan on letting this be easy for you, my little whore." He stood up and walked so he stood behind the arm of the couch where Nico's head was resting. He then angled his cock - now hardened and reached its full length at a whopping, monstrous ten inches, and a thick two inch diameter - into Nico's mouth. He began face fucking the smaller boy ferociously, not giving him any time to protest.

"Eat that cock, bitch," He moaned, "Fuck, yeah, suck it you whore."

Nico knew he probably shouldn't be, but he was extremely turned on by Jason Grace's filthy bedroom mouth.

As he was getting face fucked by Jason, he jerked off his own seven inch dick with one hand, with simultaneously playing with his ballsack with his other hand.

Jason pulled out of Nico's mouth and slapped him in the face with his wet cock. Nico stuck his tongue out to try and lick it, because he had started to really enjoy the taste and feeling of Jason's monster cock in his mouth.

"You're such a cock-hungry little slut, now, aren't you?"

"Yes sir," Nico gasped as Jason continued to slap him with his member.

Jason then lifted Nico off the couch and tossed him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bed. He threw him down onto the plush comforter, and flipped him onto his stomach. He slapped Nico's ass, making him cry out in pain - or was it pleasure? Nico couldn't tell.

"Do you want my cock in your tight asshole?" Jason asked gruffly.

"Yes sir," Nico whimpered. He bucked his ass up into the air.

"Beg, bitch," Jason growled, slapping his ass again.

"Please, sir, fill my ass with your monster cock," Nico whimpered, "Fuck me into the bed, make me scream. I want your cock in me so badly, please sir, give me your cock!"

Jason smiled, and grabbed a condom from his bedside table. He slid it on and worked Nico's ass cheeks apart. He spat on the boy's hole, and stuck a finger in. Nico moaned, and lifted his ass, pushing Jason's finger deeper.

Jason added a second finger, and began pumping them slowly, stretching the Ghost King's tight hole. He added a third, adding more saliva to the mix.

"Do you want my cock, Nico?" He asked, pumping his fingers faster.

"Pleas, sir, I need your big, juicy, thick cock!" Nico almost screamed.

Jason pulled his out and positioned his cock at the entrance, rubbing the rim of muscle with the pulsing tip of his penis. His member was throbbing, aching to get inside the squirming boy beneath him.

He pushed in.

Nico had never felt so full in his life. Jason's monster cock was huge, pushing in and out of his ass, pulsing and warm. It hurt like crazy, but felt better than anything Nico had ever experienced. He slid a hand underneath himself and began stroking his cock.

Jason pumped furiously, his balls slapping Nico with a satisfying noise, the other boy's ass was so tight around his member, and he felt volatile. He pushed all the way in, entered hilt-deep inside the son of Hades. Then he flipped their position.

Jason was now lying on his back on the bed, Nico sitting on his penis, his own dick red and throbbing.

"Don't touch your dick, slut," Jason growled, "I want to watch it fly around as you ride me harder than you thought possible." Nico released his penis and began bouncing on Jason's huge cock. It was a new angle, with whole new sensations. Jason grabbed Nico's hips and helped him to slam down powerfully and lift higher. Nico's dick was whipping around, and in barely any time he felt the orgasm build up inside him.

"I'm going to cum, sir!" He screamed, and he let out a loud, long moan as streams of semen spurted out of his dick and onto Jason's chest. He stopped riding the son of Jupiter's cock, and squeezed out every last drop of cum that he could. Jason lifted him off his throbbing cock, and ripped off his condom.

He shoved Nico down and put his cock above his face. He pumped it furiously, Nico's tongue darting out and giving it a lick every so often.

Jason growled and it turned into a roar as he let out a river of cum onto Nico's face. He convulsed and pumped his cock hard until it stopped excreting semen.

"Lick it up, slut," He commanded, and Nico licked up all the cum he could reach with his tongue. Jason wiped the rest off with his fingers and Nico ate if off his hand.

"Clean your mess off my chest," Jason said, lying down. Nico climbed onto him and began licking his own semen off of the blond's chest. When he finished, he laid down beside Jason and looked over at him.

"So," He started hesitantly, "Is this going to be a regular thing?"

Jason grinned mischievously. "Who knows," He said, "Maybe next time I'll let you fuck me instead." He winked at Nico, and pulled him onto his chest. "Goodnight, slut."

"Goodnight, sir."

* * *

A/N: I hope the person who requested this liked it ; )

Keep leaving me suggestions, I am really loving these lemons!

Review an idea, or PM me, ask questions, whatever you want!

I'll keep these coming if you keep the ideas coming!

; )


	3. Percy x Jason x Nico

It isn't everyday that you get to ogle the son of the sea god. Luckily, today was just one of those days. Nico watched as Percy and Jason practiced swordsmanship against one another. Percy, being the idiot that he was, had removed his shirt at the beginning of the fight, exposing his swimmer's body to the hot afternoon sun. His chest glistened with sweat, the trail of dark hair leading down below his shorts was damp. Jason had chosen to keep his clothing on - a shame, if you asked Nico - but his shirt stuck to his body with sweat. Jason wasn't as lithe as Percy, he was two inches shorter and his muscles were much more what one would call rippling. Percy was well-defined; however, he wasn't as stocky as Jason. But each of his abdominals were carefully prominent, as well as his broad shoulders and strong back muscles that did indeed ripple as he moved about.

Annabeth was a lucky girl, Nico thought.

He watched as Jason made a lunge at Percy's stomach. The son of Poseidon sidestepped and deflected Jason's blade. He grinned and must have taunted Jason, for the blond boy swung mightily at Percy's left arm. Percy blocked it and locked their hilts together. Nico watched their arm muscles tense and Jason's veins become prominent. Percy pressed down on Jason's arm, using his height as an advantage. With a mighty twist, Percy dislodged their blades and Jason's sword tumbled to the ground. Percy dropped Riptide and tackled the son of Jupiter. He brought him down the dusty ground, pinning him with his arms behind his back, legs straddling his sides. Jason tapped his foot twice on the ground, and Percy released him, standing up and offering the Roman a hand. Jason took it, and pulled himself up.

Nico took a brief moment to take in shirtless Percy, and checked to make sure he was showing any...feelings down below. It was indescribably erotic to watch two hot young men wrestle in an obvious display of dominance.

Nico walked over to them, clapping. "Good job, both of you," He congratulated, "Too bad, Jason." He patted him on the back. Percy had a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

"It was a good round, Grace," He said, clapping Jason on the shoulder. Jason smiled and shrugged.

"Next time," He said simply, "Damn, it's hot." With that, Jason pulled off his shirt, and Nico thought he may have died and gone to heaven. Jason's torso was much more defined than Percy's - not any more muscular, but just more obviously.

"Anyone feel like a swim?" Percy asked.

"I'm in," Jason agreed, "Nico?"

Nico figured there wasn't anything better than swimming with his two greatest wet dreams. "Yeah, sure." Together, the three young men made their way down to the beach. It was late August, and many campers had gone home. Percy had turned nineteen two weeks ago, and Jason was eighteen, leaving Nico at a much younger fifteen. But the two older boys had never rubbed it in his face, always including him.

Since most campers had gone home, they had the beach to themselves. Percy wasted no time stripping down to his boxers and running into the water. Jason quickly followed suit, leaving Nico to remove all of his extra layers. He joined them, watching as Percy tackled Jason into the water.

When they surfaced, Jason spluttered, and then blushed furiously. "You knocked my boxers off!" He exclaimed, moving his hands in front of him.

Percy blushed too, "Sorry man. I can get them for you?" He looked really apologetic, and made to dive into the water, but Jason sighed.

"No, it's fine," He said, "I don't mind. It feels interesting." Nico thought he might burst then and there. Percy laughed.

"Well, since it is my fault your junk is floating free in the Atlantic, I'll take mine off too," He said, and he wriggled out of his boxers, throwing them aside. Nico flushed, trying to imagine dead puppies. It wasn't working. All he could think about was the two boys in front of him, and the fact that they weren't wearing any clothes.

"Your turn, di Angelo," Jason said with a teasing grin. "If we're commando, you are too." Nico closed his eyes and managed to get his underwear off.

And now he was naked with Jason and Percy. Perfect.

Percy floated on his back, and Nico caught a glimpse of what that trail of hair had been leading to. Jason was watching Nico, and Nico had never felt more self-conscious in his life.

"Gods, this feels fucking good," Percy groaned, "I haven't been in the ocean in ages." He dove beneath the surface, and Nico self-consciously put his hands over his dick. Suddenly he felt hands remove his hands from where they covered him. He looked down and saw Percy beneath the surface. He felt warm hands grab his hips and he felt his penis harden just at the contact. Jason was still watching Nico, and he began slowly moving towards him.

"Don't freak out, Nico," Jason said, "We've been planning this all day." He smiled comfortingly, and at that moment Percy's hand wrapped around Nico's dick. Nico gasped as Percy began stroking up and down.

"We made a deal that whoever won that sword fight would get to be top," Jason continued explaining, "Of course, don't tell Percy this, but I don't mind the idea of being dominated by him." Jason walked behind Nico and began giving him a slow, sensual massage. Nico groaned and Percy's head popped up above the surface of the water.

"I have a special place to go," He declared, "It has a set breathable environment. Both of you, hold on to me, I'll take you there." He held his arms out for Nico. Nico mounted into his arms like a baby koala, wrapping his kegs around his torso. Jason hung off Percy's back, his hardening cock pressing into Percy's tailbone. Nico could feel Percy's partial erection brushing his stomach, which only made Nico's dick harden further.

Percy enveloped them in an air bubble and began propelling them using the currents. They moved like this for a few minutes, until they reached an underwater cavern. As they entered it, the air bubble around them burst, and they found themselves breathing normal air - if not slightly damp. Nico slid off Percy, and stepped back, unsure of what to do with himself, naked in front of two older and bigger young men.

Luckily, they seemed to know what to do. Jason hopped off Percy's back and began stroking his own cock, eyeing Nico hungrily. Percy smiled reassuringly at Nico, and backed him into the cavern wall. Percy placed his hands on either side of Nico's head and captured his lips with his own. He rubbed his groin up against the smaller boy, making Nico groan into his mouth and buck his hips forward into Percy's. Suddenly, there was a mouth on Nico's dick. Jason had wormed his way in between the two and was sucking Nico's dick. His tongue swirled around it and he applied the perfect amount of pressure, leaving Nico to wonder how many times Jason had done this before.

Percy pulled away from Nico, and Nico let out a small, sad whimper.

"I always knew you'd be a slut in bed," Percy told him with a wink. Nico blushed, letting out a load cry as Jason kept his mouth moving on Nico's erect dick. "Jason, stop," Percy commanded, "The kid's going to cum before the fun starts." Jason retracted his mouth with a loud noise like a suction cup being pulled offa surface. Nico's dick was at it's full length of six inches now. He felt tiny compared to both Percy and Jason who were sporting extremely large cocks.

Jason noticed his look and told him, "Don't worry, cous, yours will grow too. It's a demigod thing. Especially us children of the Big Three - they might grow a bit slower, but we all end up with monster cocks and an amazing sex drive." Jason looked at Percy's cock, the longest of the three. Jason's was thicker, but an inch or two shorter then Percy's ridiculous eleven inches.

"It's like a fishing rod," Nico blurted out, licking his lips at the sight of Percy's pole. It twitched slightly, and Percy grinned, beckoning Nico over with his finger.

"Suck it," He commanded, "Don't try to fight me." Nico got down on his knees and took hold of the base of Percy's cock with his hands. He slowly licked the length of it, looking up into Percy's eyes as he did so. Percy groaned huskily, threading his fingers in Nico's hair.

"He looks good like that," Jason commented brazenly, "On his knees with cock in his face."

Percy looked at Jason. "You look good like that too, Jay," He said, "Suck my balls." Jason obliged, joining Nico on his knees, taking Percy's scrotum in his mouth, applying pressure and moisture. Percy moaned long and hard as Nico put the end of the giant cock in his mouth, slowly bringing it in deeper, letting his teeth scrape it gently.

"Fuck yes," Percy groaned, rubbing his nipples. Suddenly, he pushed them both off his genitals. "Jason, prepare Nico's tight asshole," He told the blond boy, "And get your ass in the air too, ball sucker." Percy gave them a moment to set themselves up.

Nico went on his hands and knees, bending so his asshole was exposed to the world. Jason wasted no time in starting to lick his entrance, pulling apart the boy's ass cheeks as well. He licked around the outside of Nico's asshole, teasing it. Nico moaned loudly, whimpering as Jason worked his hole.

"I said out your ass in the air, whore," Percy said to Jason demandingly. Jason hastily obliged, sticking his ass in the air, his face still buried in Nico's ass. Percy knelt down behind Jason and pulled his cheeks apart. He released them, then slapped them both, leaving harsh red hand marks on each one. "That's what you get for disobeying," Percy told them, "Understand?" Jason nodded, still furiously licking Nico's entrance. Percy licked his finger and spat on Jason's entrance. He rubbed his finger around the outside. Jason groaned, his noises vibrating onto Nico, making the youngest boy push his ass higher in the air.

"Better stick something in Nico, Jay," Percy commented, "He's turning into a penetration whore." With that, Percy shoved his finger into Jason's entrance, causing Jason to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Percy wiggled his finger inside Jason. He began pumping it in an out, using his other hand to slap the son of Jupiter's ass. "Fuck Nico with your tongue, Jason," Percy directed, "He's practically begging for it." Jason obliged, pushing his tongue into Nico's asshole, breaking the barrier and causing Nico to scream.

"Do you like that?" Percy asked Nico.

"Oh...fuck yeah...holy fuck...ungh," Nico answered, stroking his dick rapidly. The feeling was something he had never experienced before. So much pleasure and pain mixed together, and feeling so full that he never wanted to feel empty.

Percy laughed and roughly added two more fingers to Jason's ass, stretching his hole greatly. As Jason began bucking back onto his hand, Percy stopped and pulled his fingers out. "Jason, stop tongue-fucking our baby cousin," He told Jason.

"What now, Percy?" Jason asked eagerly, his hand reaching out and stroking Percy's huge cock. It looked like it had grown, if that was even possible. Nico didn't understand how something that huge could fit inside someone else.

"Nico, fuck Jason." Percy said with a lazy wave of his hand. Nico gaped at the oldest boy. "You heard me," Percy said, frustrated. Nico nodded and looked at Jason. The blond boy was on his hands and knees, his ass set and wet, ready for someone's erect dick to fill it. Nico got behind him and lined up his dick with the hole.

"What are you waiting for?" Percy demanded, "Fuck him hard, slut." Nico nodded and pushed his dick into Jason's ass. It was an amazing feeling. Jason was warm and wet, and his muscles contracted around Nico's dick.

Nico was surprised he didn't ejaculate off the bat. He started pumping his dick in and out slowly at first, until Percy slapped his ass and he started moving faster. His balls slapped into Jason, making a delicious noise. Meanwhile, Jason was moaning loudly and constantly.

Percy watched with satisfaction as Nico started to really slam into Jason. He had always pictured this - the great Roman being conquered by a small, frail Greek.

"Stop," Percy said, and Nico stopped his movements, dick buried deep in Jason's ass. "Nico, pull out and come over here." Nico obeyed, and Percy grabbed the boy's hips.

Jason lay on his back, stroking his thick cock.

"You're going to sit on Jason's cock," Percy told Nico, "And then wait there for me. Don't even think about moving."

Nico nodded mutely, and went over to Jason. Jason held the base of his cock, and Nico began lowering himself onto it.

A flood of feelings rushed over Nico. Jason's cock was huge, stretching Nico wide open. He pushed forward, lowering himself as far as he could go.

"Okay, move around a bit," Percy ordered, "Get used to it - you're our bottom slut for today." Nico nodded, crying out as he moved around on Jason's cock. Jason, himself, moaned and bucked up into Nico's ass. Percy watched, stroking himself.

He loved Annabeth and loved her in bed, but by the Gods he loved fucking boys too. He approached the two and knelt between Jason's open legs. He got close, and without warnig, began pushing his long rod into Nico's ass as well. The son of Hades screamed and moaned; the son of Jupiter moaned loudly. Percy growled, easing his penis in with Jason's.

"Holy fuck, Percy!" Nico yelled, "Holy fuck my fucking asshole is fucking stretched, fuck, so good!" He let out a long moan as Percy got his cock in as far as it would go, and he and Jason began moving together. It was a cacophony of shouts and moans, all three young men overcome with pleasure, moving together.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" Nico yelled, and he ejaculated his semen over himself and Percy. Percy pulled out of Nico's ass when the son of Hades had finished, and pulled him off of Jason's throbbing cock. He put Jason on his hands and knees and slammed into his ass, scrotum slapping the other boy, his own cock pulsing.

"Nico, get your mouth of Jason's cock!" Percy yelled at the boy, "Eat his cum!" Nico obliged quickly, and as soon as he wrapped Jason's thick, throbbing cock in his mouth, the blond boy roared with pleasure and exploded into Nico's mouth. Nico drank it all, and Jason came in furious spurts, filling Nico's mouth so much he almost couldn't hold it all.

Percy continued pounding Jason, giving his ass a harsh slap every second thrust inwards.

"Oh fuck," Percy growled, and he pushed himself all the way into Jason as he came, his body convulsing and his semen bursting into Jason in long, hard shots. When he finally stopped, Percy pulled out slowly, his cock dripping with his own cum. Without being told, Nico came over and licked the softening cock clean.

"Knew you'd be a good slut, Nic," Percy said with a grin.

Jason laughed and leaned causally stuck a finger in Nico's ass. "Fifteen minutes, and we'll go again?" He asked.

Nico nodded. "Maybe more than fifteen," He suggested. "My asshole is sore as fuck." But he let Jason play absentmindedly with his hole as he gently caressed Percy's flaccid penis.

Percy laughed and shrugged. "Nap first, you whores," He said, "Maybe I'll allow you to go again." He put his finger inside Nico with Jason's, and the three boys snuggled up together, and Nico fell asleep how he wouldn't mind always doing so - with his ass full and his lust satiated.

* * *

**So, thoughts? I really enjoyed writing this one ; ) leave suggestions and I promise to get back to you! Or just any comments or questions, I'll reply : ) **

**Thanks for reading : ) I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did ; ) **


End file.
